Un Typhon, Une Soirée, Deux Adversaires
by SomethingJustLikeThis
Summary: Un typhon approche, il se fait tard. Atsushi erre dans les rues de la ville mais il ne s'attendait pas à croiser son principal adversaire. Les deux vont devoir cohabiter lors de cette soirée de tempête. Ils n'ont pas le choix de toute façon. Atsushi/Akutagawa.
1. Chapter 1 - Le Vent Se Lève

Bonjour :D Merci à toi qui lit ces lignes et qui s'apprête à découvrir cette fanfiction. Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas écrit et j'dois avouer que je ne suis pas encore vraiment à l'aise vis à vis de mon écriture. Mais j'avais une histoire en tête qui me hurlait : Ecris moiiiiiii ;o; Du coup je me suis lancée. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Oh, et c'est une fanfiction Atsushi Akutagawa tout simplement parce que j'adore ce ship et que la relation entre ces deux personnages est très interessante. On ne verra pas vraiment d'autres persos dans cette histoire, elle sera vraiment focalisée sur eux. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Une goutte de pluie vint s'abattre sur le visage fatigué du jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent : Soupirant, il alla s'assoir sur le rebord du trottoir, abandonnant toute idée de poursuivre sa route. Bon dieu, ce qu'il avait marché… Atsushi avait erré plusieurs heures dans les rues de la ville sans vraiment avoir pour but une destination particulière et le résultat n'était pas vraiment concluant : il se retrouvait désormais dans un quartier qu'il ne connaissait même pas alors que la météo se gâtait de plus en plus et bien trop rapidement… Il en eu la confirmation en levant les yeux vers le ciel qui prit l'allure d'un gigantesque tourbillon de nuages furieux, faisant danser les feuilles de l'hiver dans une harmonie inquiétante. Autant dire que les membres de l'agence devaient être en train de se faire un sang d'encre quant à la disparition soudaine du jeune homme.

Celui-ci soupira à nouveau en se rappelant les raisons de sa fuite : Une fois de plus, il s'était senti tout à fait inutile. Un bon à rien, ayant échoué lors de sa dernière mission. Voilà pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin urgent de prendre l'air et de s'éloigner de toutes remarques moqueuses de ses collègues par rapport à ce dernier échec. Bien évidemment, il savait au fond de lui qu'ils ne se seraient pas permis de le rabaisser ouvertement mais que voulez-vous, la honte s'était emparé de lui et l'avait éloigné de ceux avec qui il travaillait. C'est donc la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait désormais si loin de l'agence à une heure tardive. Bientôt, le soleil allait se coucher et l'alerte au typhon avait déjà été donnée. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas du tout choisi le bon jour pour s'échapper du lieu où il était hébergé.

Atsushi fit glisser sa tête entre ses mains lorsque la pluie se fit plus épaisse et désagréable, lui rappelant de bien mauvais souvenirs. Pour on ne sait quelle raison, celle-ci lui faisait penser à son enfance à l'orphelinat ainsi qu'à toutes les choses qu'il avait pu rater dans sa vie. Misérable, il se sentait juste misérable. Et dire que Dazai lui avait fait confiance depuis le début, tout ça pour qu'il fonce droit dans le mur à la première occasion donnée.

 _Il n'y a pas de doutes là dessus, je suis irrécupérable._

Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas une seconde de plus pour se laisser aller ; s'il avait eu les pensées complètement confuses lors de sa fuite, la réalité commençait à le rattraper surtout en observant les habitants de la ville du moins ceux qui étaient encore dehors et qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares : Dans une agitation dramatique, ils couraient dans tout les sens dans le but de se mettre à l'abris et Atsushi fut très rapidement seul dans cette rue étroite et monotone, l'enfermant encore plus dans son état dépressif. Son instinct de survit lui disait de les suivre, mais à quoi bon. Pour aller où ? Atushi n'avait pas de vraie maison où aller. Enfin, il pensait en avoir trouvé une à l'agence mais il était bien trop tard pour faire demi tour maintenant et puis de toute façon, il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait.

Il grelotta lorsque la pluie pénétra ses vêtements. Plus qu'une petite heure et le typhon ravagerait la ville. S'il restait dehors, la soirée ne s'annoncerait pas vraiment agréable. Même très dangereuse.

 _Je mérite ça après tout..._

Le jeune homme était sur le point d'abandonner, de se laisser glisser contre le mur derrière lui dans l'attente d'être balayée par le vent lorsque des bruits de pas vinrent rivaliser avec l'énorme soufflement de la tempête à venir.

 _Qu'est-ce que…?_

Il redressa la tête pour jeter un bref coup d'oeil vers cette personne trainant encore dans les rues alors que le ciel faisait trembler la terre entière avec ses rugissements. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui après tout, alors pourquoi Atsushi y avait porté attention ? Peut-être était-ce du à ce pressentiment que cette personne en question lui était familière. Et… il ne s'était pas trompé. Un long manteau noir, un bruit étouffé d'une toux répétitive, une aura si ténébreuse… Ca ne pouvait être qu'autre que…

 _AKUTAGAWA ? … Dites moi que je rêve…_

Plusieurs clignements de paupières et Atsushi était fixé : ce n'était pas une hallucination. La silhouette de son principal adversaire avançait dangereusement vers lui. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas encore l'air d'avoir remarqué sa présence : l'homme tigre se fit alors tout petit, le souffle court, se recroquevillant sur lui même, espérant par dessus tout que l'autre jeune homme poursuivrait sa route en l'ignorant. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Atsushi n'avait pas envie de faire ce soir-là, c'est de se battre. Alors c'est le plus discrètement possible tout en se positionnant en boule qu'il observa Akutagawa s'approcher.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dehors à une heure pareille ?_

Il eut une brève réponse à sa question quand il remarqua les sacs de courses imposants portés par son adversaire. Peut-être s'était-il aussi fait surprendre par la météo… C'était très probable même étant donné qu'il pressait le pas.

D'ailleurs, il ne mit pas bien longtemps à arriver à proximité d'Atsushi qui ferma les yeux par réflexe espérant ne pas être vu ou reconnu. Il ne ré-ouvrit ses paupières qu'au moments où les pas semblèrent s'éloigner. Akutagawa avait continué sa route comme si de rien n'était.

 _… Je suis bien aussi invisible que je le pensais. Tant mieux dans un sens._

Le jeune homme s'autorisa enfin à reprendre une respiration normale maintenant que le danger s'était éloigné de quelques mètres. Quelques secondes plus tard et il serait complètement écarté. Bien qu'Atsushi aurait été tenté d'entamer une brève discussion avec l'autre jeune homme pour lui demander où il se rendait, il savait très bien que dialoguer avec Akutagawa était impossible. Ou alors, c'était du suicide. Atsushi préférait largement finir balayé par le vent que par le pouvoir destructeur de celui qu'il venait de croiser. Mais bien heureusement, il n'y avait plus raison de s'inquiéter maintenant, la silhouette au manteau noir s'éloignant sous la pluie.

« Atchaaaa ! »

 _… OH NON. C'est pas le moment !_

Les bruits de pas se figèrent soudainement après cet éternuement un peu trop bruyant. Autant dire qu'Atsushi ne tarda pas une seule seconde pour river son regard vers Akutagawa, au loin. Toujours de dos, la silhouette n'avançait plus. Le coeur du plus jeune manqua un battement.

 _… Quel idiot, je suis un crétin fini. Je vais passer une très mauvaise soirée, encore pire que ce que j'avais prévu…_

Mais il n'avait pas pu retenir cet éternuement de toute façon, il avait attrapé un joli rhume lors de cette expedition improvisée. Sauf que ça pouvait avoir des conséquences si graves…

 _Oh mon dieu, il fait demi tour…_

Akutagawa tourna les talons et approcha lentement, semblant peiner un peu à transporter les lourds sacs de courses.

 _C'est la fin… Je n'ai même pas la force de me battre. Ni l'envie. S'il attaque, tant pis, je finirai dans un sale état._

Atsushi ferma les yeux, prêt à accepter le destin qu'il méritait. Il se roula encore plus en boule, sachant qu'Akutagawa se trouvait désormais juste devant lui. Il ne suffisait peut-être que d'une seule seconde avant que le mot «Rashomon » soit prononcé et qu'un meurtre ai lieux. D'ailleurs, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour mettre un terme à cette guerre entre ces deux-là. Akutagawa aurait pu profiter de la vulnérabilité de son adversaire pour lui ôter la vie. Mais à la plus grande surprise d'Atsushi, cela ne se produisit pas… A la place, une voix rauque brisa le silence :

« Man-tiger. »

Celui-ci redressa péniblement la tête bien qu'il fut assez reconnaissant d'être encore en vie. Akutagawa se tenait debout à un mètre de lui. Le regard plus noir que jamais mais lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir une grande envie de se battre ce soir-là enfin, la pâleur de son visage laissait comprendre que les forces l'avaient abandonné avec cette météo.

« … Akutagawa. »

Le dialogue demeura bloqué pendant presque une minute qui parut interminable pour Atsushi qui ne sut quoi dire au jeune homme qui lui aussi semblait hésiter quant à la façon d'entamer une quelconque discussion. Mais une violente bourrasque vint les bousculer. Akutagawa prit donc l'initiative de parler, ne souhaitant en aucun cas s'éterniser dehors par un temps si dévastateur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là? »

« … Je… te retourne la question ? »

« Je rentre chez moi. Quant à toi ? Je te redemande à nouveau. Avise toi de répondre où tu en paieras les conséquences. »

« … Je ne sais pas. »

Le plus âgé sembla irrité par le manque de coopération d'Atsushi qui commença à émettre une certaine hypothèse : Peut-être que le jeune homme au manteau noir pensait qu'il l'avait suivi dans le but de lui faire la peau ?

« Tu te retrouves si loin de l'agence sans savoir pourquoi. Ne me prends pour un imbécile. »

« On ne m'a pas assigné à une mission précise si c'est ce que tu crois… J'avais juste besoin de… Prendre un peu l'air. Un problème avec ça ? »

« Prendre l'air alors qu'un typhon s'annon- _keufkeuf_ »

C'est d'un regard un peu déstabilisé que le plus jeune observa Akutagawa aller placer une main devant sa bouche. Celui-ci mit de longues secondes à se remettre de ce début de quinte de toux et c'est encore plus irrité et avec une expression de douleur qu'il tenta de masquer qu'il enchaina :

« Quelle idée de sortir avec un temps pareil, tu es un crétin fini à ce point ? Dazai ne t'a pas appris qu'il n'est pas bon de traîner dehors par temps de typhon ? »

« … Apparemment, il ne te l'a pas appris non plus. »

Atsushi sut très bien qu'il s'avançait sur un terrain plus que dangereux. Il en fut encore plus conscient quand une main vint agripper violemment ses cheveux, le soulevant du sol trempé. Akutagawa avait beau être frêle, il n'était pas complètement dénué de force…Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de la gorge serrée du plus jeune qui n'eut même pas la force de se débattre. Son ainé enchaina :

« Rentre à l'agence. Pas envie d'avoir un adversaire de pacotille ces prochains jours qui aurait attrapé un vilain rhume. »

« Arg… J… Je ne serai pas contre le fait de rentrer mais il est bien trop tard maintenant, et je ne sais même pas où nous sommes actuellement. Alors désolé mais il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée de combattre un enrhumé fatigué ces prochains jours. Uhh.. L..Lâche moi maintenant…»

Akutagawa demeura silencieux quelques instants avant de redresser brusquement Atsushi qu'il tenait toujours par les cheveux. Ce n'est qu'une fois debout que le dialogue reprit de plus belle :

Pour la dernière fois, rentre à l'agence, démerde toi. Coure s'il le faut, mais hors de question que tu soit un faiblard lors de notre prochaine affrontement. »

« … J'ai dit que ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, mais je ne sais pas comment y revenir et… Atchaaaa ! »

« … »

Un violent orage éclata et vint illuminer les deux adversaires se faisant un peu plus tremper par la pluie à chaque seconde qui passait. Puis, les traits d'Akutagawa se crispèrent ; il sentait qu'une deuxième quinte de toux allait contre attaquer et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment… En restant dehors, cet état ne faisait qu'empirer de toute façon, il fallait prendre une decision.

« Bon. Suis-moi. Mais tu fiche le camps de mon appartement dès que la météo le permet. Cela m'évitera de devoir me retenir lors de notre prochain affrontement à cause d'un pauvre tigre fiévreux. »

 _… Il vient de… "m'inviter" chez lui ? Q-quoi…? Okay. La soirée va être longue..._

* * *

Voilà, premier chapitre terminé. C'est une première version non définitive étant donné que j'ai écrit ça à 3h du mat et que je vais sans doute hurler en me relisant demain xD Si jamais par miracle quelqu'un lit cette fanfic, je serai plus qu'heureuse de connaitre vos avis alors... N'hésitez pas :3 Ca m'aidera pour écrire la suite ! Sur ce, à bientôt pour la suite de l'aventure.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Bout De Nerfs

B... Bonjour ? Okay, je dois l'avouer, j'ai un peu honte de re-débarquer comme ça après plusieurs mois d'absence, de silence total, où j'avais bien pensé, pour ne pas mentir, abandonner cette fanfiction. A vrai dire, je n'avais plus aucune confiance en mon écriture et poster mes écrits en public me pétrifiait. Malgré les commentaires encourageants et constructifs que j'avais pu recevoir après le premier chapitre, il m'a été très difficile de trouver la motivation pour continuer, tout simplement parce que... Je n'avais pas envie de détruire une oeuvre telle que Bungou Stray Dogs ainsi que les deux personnages que j'apprécie le plus au monde dans BSD. Mais finalement, après un évènement plutôt inattendu et épique (Que je raconterai peut-être dans lors de l'intro d'un prochain chapitre si ça intéresse), quelqu'un de très proche m'a demandé de continuer l'histoire et d'écrire la suite... Bon, voilà, c'est dit. Je remercie éternellement ma copine de m'avoir mis un coup de pied aux fesses pour me remotiver. D'ailleurs, si tu passes par là mamour, sache que t'es formidable. BREF. :'DD Les déclarations d'amour, ça se fait en privé ahah. Voilà donc ci-dessous la suite de cette fanfiction et j'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai essayé de faire des efforts d'écriture en prenant en compte vos commentaires du premier chapitre, alors j'attends avec impatience de savoir si c'est un peu mieux que le premier ou non. N'hésitez pas à poster en commentaires vos avis sur ce deuxième chapitre ; De un, ça m'encouragerai énormément à écrire la suite et de deux, c'est toujours très agréable d'échanger, d'apprendre ses erreurs et ce qu'on pourrait arranger pour le reste de l'histoire. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

La silhouette noire semblait s'effacer un peu plus sous la pluie tandis que le plus jeune peinait à suivre la cadence. Plus que quelques mètres et il se retrouverait à nouveau seul, livré à lui-même. C'était idiot, mais peut-être aurait-il fallu préférer cette option à celle de devoir passer la soirée avec ce vampire imprévisible en manque de vitamine C.

Cependant, on ne peut pas dire que l'argenté n'éprouvait pas, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu de reconnaissance envers son adversaire… Le visage ruisselant d'eau glacée, le corps grelottant, tant de sensations familières qui le suivait depuis son enfance et qui s'accrochait si fort à son esprit que ces souvenirs lui volait régulièrement une grande partie de ses nuits. Alors comment dire non à un petit peu de chaleur…

 _C-chaleur, chez Akutagawa ? Il n'y a bien que moi pour être envahi par de tels espoirs de réconfort en ce moment-même. Ce type est aussi glacial et amer qu'un citron daté de plusieurs années qu'on aurait laissé dépérir sous le blizzard. S'il y a bien une chose que je trouverai avec lui ce soir, c'est une froideur gênante et rien que ça._

Pourtant, l'homme tigre ne déclarait pas forfait. Un pied devant l'autre, malgré la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur la ville, et cet espoir aussi infime soit-il d'offrir à son corps quelques degrés supplémentaires. Et à son esprit un peu de repos, par la même occasion.

Mais alors qu'Atsushi avançait d'un pas déterminé tout en pensant à la sensation agréable qu'un logement au sec lui prodiguerai, la silhouette au long manteau noire se figea quelques mètres plus loin, tanguant à droite puis à gauche d'une manière qu'on aurait pu trouver presque...gracieuse. Le corps frêle d'Akutagawa valsa avec les courants aériens qui venait secouer sa silhouette toute entière et le regard de l'argenté se perdit dans la confusion.

 _Qu'est-ce que…?_

Si le tigre avait cru sur le coup à une pause de la part de son partenaire afin de l'attendre un peu après tout ces mètres qui les avait séparé, il avait désormais la certitude qu'il se trompait. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Akutag- ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions ; Les sacs de courses portés par son adversaire vinrent s'écraser au sol dans un bruit sourd effacé par le vacarme du typhon et le jeune homme au manteau noir tituba lorsqu'une douleur vive vint se loger dans ses poumons; le temps de tempête ne l'épargnait pas. Il se rattrapa de justesse, une de ses mains hésitante venant accrocher le mur le plus proche de lui. C'est le souffle court qu'il constata la quasi-totalité du contenu de ses sacs plastiques se laisser emporter par le courant du caniveau. Une vraie scène de rafting.

C'est ainsi que l'argenté pu voir une douzaine de figues, petites boites et flacons en tout genre qu'il ne pu identifier sur l'instant dévaler la pente de la rue, le tout couronné par de pauvre jolis sachets de thés qui prirent l'eau en moins d'une demi seconde après avoir atterris (ou amerris en prenant en compte la situation) dans une flaque gorgée d'eau sale. Bien sûr, son premier réflexe fut de s'élancer à la poursuite de tout ce bazar, mais c'était peine perdu ; la météo se gâtait et il valait mieux abandonner la cargaison plutôt que de se laisser tremper. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la sienne.

 _Etre un assassin renommé à la mafia, c'est sûrement recevoir de belles récompenses et primes j'imagine ? Quoi qu'il arrive, Akutagawa n'aura qu'à refaire ses courses demain. Aucune raison de trainer ici plus longtemps, je n'en peux plus._

Mais il se souvint alors de la cause de cet évènement tragique, du décès un peu trop triste de ces pauvres figues qui reposaient désormais en paix dans un caniveau quelques rues plus bas…

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui vient de se produire ? » Tenta-il tout en avançant vers Akutagawa, d'un air un peu hésitant pour une fois. S'il essayait toujours de garder une certaine contenance en face du brun, tout les évènements le dépassaient. Il n'y avait plus le temps de chercher à paraitre le plus fort, à s'assassiner du regard ; Les deux jeunes hommes étaient trempés jusqu'aux os, épuisés par la tempête qui faisait rage. D'ailleurs ; nouvel éclair. Bientôt, l'orage viendrai foudroyer ces cibles les plus proches et l'homme tigre n'avait aucune envie de servir de paratonnerre. Alors il accéléra le pas jusqu'à atteindre le jeune assassin de la mafia, se trouvant toujours dos à lui.

« Euh… O-On va éviter de s'éterniser ici non ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme au manteau noir ne se retourna pas pour répliquer ou l'attaquer. Bien au contraire, il resta immobile et l'argenté trouva le temps étonnamment long… Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel calme auprès de son adversaire et redoutait à chaque instant de se faire transpercer par l'arme redoutable de celui qui était sensé l'héberger ce soir-là. Mais il pu entendre à cet instant la respiration rapide et sifflante du jeune homme non loin de lui, qui se remit en marche lorsqu'une nouvelle séquence de toux le secoua. Sans un mot, sans se retourner vers l'argenté. Comme si de rien n'était.

« …E…Et les courses ? » Questionna Atsushi par réflexe, confus par ce comportement peu habituel.

« Tu n'as qu'à les poursuivre si ça te chante. Je rentre chez moi. »

Et c'est ainsi que l'argenté se retrouva face à un ultimatum : Il n'était pas trop tard pour faire demi tour et tenter de survivre à cette soirée de tempête seul, loin du regard d'Akutagawa. Il savait que ça ne serait pas chose facile mais il était solide après tout… Ses capacités lui permettait de résister malgré un environnement hostile voir extrême alors ce n'est pas un peu de pluie qui le mettrait réellement en danger.

 _Enfin… U-Un peu de pluie… Je n'ai jamais eu les pieds aussi trempés. Bon dieu, si ça continue comme ça, je pourrai concourir pour le 200 mètre de natation dans la rue qui se transforme actuellement en piscine olympique… En ais-je vraiment envie…? Oh et puis zut._

Il s'élança à nouveau vers la silhouette noire qui avait déjà pris de l'avance, bien décidé à ne pas faire demi tour. Il est évident que le chemin paru interminable. Les deux adversaires, marchant dans un silence des plus total. Seul le vacarme assourdissant de la tempête animait encore l'atmosphère de la soirée et la pluie allant s'écraser sur leur visage leur paraissait de plus en plus insupportable et glaciale.

* * *

Atsushi aurait bien été tenté de poser quelques questions au brun… La durée du trajet restant, le quartier où ils se rendaient ou tout simplement, s'il allait bien… C'était évident ; Il ne connaissait rien d'Akutagawa et se doutait qu'il n'était pas le seul à ignorer ses habitudes ainsi que sa vie personnelle en dehors de la mafia. Le brun était muet comme une tombe lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler « amicalement ». Les seuls mots que l'argenté avait pu entendre s'échapper de sa bouche n'étaient là que pour blesser, rabaisser, ou pour faire croire que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ni l'intéresser hormis le fait de tuer afin d'atteindre une certaine reconnaissance. Il n'avait que ces mots et ces phrases préfabriquées en bouche. Pourtant, Atsushi, de nature curieuse, avait toujours désiré en savoir plus. Cela blessait sa fierté de ressentir un infime attachement envers son adversaire, mais cette sensation était pourtant bien réelle…Et il n'était pas dupe : Le comportement du brun était un peu différent ce soir-là et la pâleur de son visage ne trompait pas. Son état de santé, alarmant au possible. Cela faisait pourtant des mois que l'argenté tentait de ne pas porter trop d'importance à ce genre de détails, mais les quintes de toux incessantes de son adversaire et ses cernes semblant tendre vers le sol lui faisait peur. Il se doutait que le brun avait une santé fragile, mais de là à en oublier de lui crier dessus… Akutagawa était calme, bien trop calme. S'en était angoissant, mais à la fois, cela laissait la porte ouverte à une certaine possibilité de vivre une soirée plutôt tranquille, sans que le sang ne coule. Pour une fois. Rares étaient les jours où les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient ensembles plus de cinq minutes sans s'entretuer. Non, ce n'était pas rare… C'était bel et bien la première fois.

* * *

Le ciel prenait désormais l'allure d'un gigantesque océan sombre, plongé dans le néant ; nombreux furent les panneaux et arbustes arrachés par les bourrasques de vent qui venaient balayer les rues désertes de la ville ; seuls les deux jeunes hommes y posaient encore les pieds, luttant contre ce typhon d'une violence assez déconcertante.

 _Dites moi qu'on arrive bientôt… Le vent souffle bien trop fort… Akutagawa va finir par s'envoler à ce stade-là. Déjà qu'il est maigre comme une brindille… Habite-il si loin que ça de la ville ? Cela fait maintenant une heure qu'on marche, c'est interminable. Je n'en peux plus. Et voilà qu'il ralentit la cadence… Un nouvelle pause ? Je t'en supplie, ô toi l'assassin de la mafia portuaire, n'essaye même pas de t'arrêter ou… je te file un coup de griffe d'une puissance inestimée avant de t'envoyer nager avec tes amies les figues qui se sont fait emporté par le courant tout à l'heure. Purée, non… Je rêve..._

Et voilà que le jeune homme au long manteau s'était arrêté une nouvelle fois, non loin d'un vieil immeuble, bâtiment que l'argenté n'avait même pas pris en compte vu son état de fatigue. A bout de nerfs et sentant que leur expedition n'en finissait plus, il commença à s'exclamer :

« Hey, Akutagawa…! »

Pas de réponses de sa part, juste une nouvelle quinte de toux qu'il étouffa contre sa main tout en plongeant sa main libre dans sa poche. Alors l'argenté, pris d'un élan de colère plutôt incontrôlé, s'aventura sur un terrain hostile. « Voyages en terres inconnues » version : la suite peut très mal se finir.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ? On marche depuis des heures ! Tu me fais tourner en bourrique ? Ah oui, je vois. M'emmener dans un cul de sac afin de m'y coincer avant de me faire la peau ! Ca y est, j'ai compris. Tu n'es qu'un braconnier qui veut récupérer ma fourrure. Ton chez-toi ne ressemble à rien alors tu rêves d'un tapis bien doux afin de te consoler de ton manque de reconnaissance de la part de Dazai. La mafia, ça ne paye pas assez ? Tu n'as qu'à aller à IKEA au lieu de me trimballer partout avant de me transformer en tapis. Ta fourrure, tu l'auras pour quelques sous là bas. »

Atsushi ne sut pas ce qui l'avait pris à ce moment-là. Peut-être étaient-ce ces nerfs qui venait se lâcher sans prévenir… Prendre sur lui était une habitude qu'il avait du adopter depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais à force de résister, cette corde si sensible pouvait se briser à chaque instant. Et c'est ce qui venait de se produire. Des mots qui n'étaient absolument pas mesurés, une attaque sortie toute seule d'entre ses lèvres. Et dire que l'homme tigre venait de briser ce calme qui s'était pourtant tissé entre lui et le brun durant ce début de soirée. C'était foutu.

 _Je vais mourir. Quel crétin. Un tapis. Un p***** de tapis. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris…Oh, est Dazai… Bon dieu, je n'aurai pas du l'insérer dans mon monologue. Mais ce vampire gotique me cherche aussi. On va encore tourner des heures en rond dans le quartier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me cherche ? Je ne comprends p-_

« Rashomon ! »

Violent fut le choc lorsqu'il vint s'écraser contre le mur du bâtiment, épinglé comme un postit à la facade. Il connaissait cette sensation. Rashomon. C'était lui. L'agrippant par les bras et le soulevant du sol. Mais vu les circonstances, ça n'étonnait même pas Atsushi de finir de la sorte. Il fallait s'y attendre… Il posa alors les yeux sur le visage d'Akutagawa, a moitié caché par cette main fine comme celle d'un pianiste, portée à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

« Arrête-toi ou je joue aux flechettes avec ton corps. Crois-mois, mon Rashomon est inépuisable et il risque de viser en plein dans le mile. Une seul mot absurde qui sort encore de ta bouche et tu finis empalé. C'est bien compris ? »

« ... »

« Réponds. Hors de question que je fasse entrer un type comme toi dans l'appartement, surtout si c'est un idiot fini qui l'est encore plus que d'habitude. »

C'était désormais certain, Atsushi craquait complètement. Il n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Non, ce n'était pas le brun qui le mettait dans un était pareil, mais ce surplus de mauvais karma qui le suivait depuis sa naissance. L'impression d'être constamment voué à l'échec ne le lâchait plus et cette soirée était la goute d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il en venait même à se demander par quel bêtise il avait fait confiance à Akutagawa avant de le suivre…

 _Après tout, qui voudrait d'un type comme moi ? Le mafieux voulait juste en finir avec mon cas, voilà tout…_

« … Mais c'est des foutaises tout ça, on ne va pas chez toi, tu me ballades depuis tout à l'heure avec une idée bien précise en tête. C'est pas possible, à ce stade-là on va arriver à la forêt à la lisière de la ville. Me fais pas croire que tu habites dans un tipi en tant qu'ermite ? Enfin vu ta tête, ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu- »

Un nouveau bruit de toux se fit entendre avant qu'une pointe du Rashomon ne se précipite vers lui. Il pensa être sur le point de mourir à cet instant. Mais étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait plus vraiment… A partir du moment où il pouvait échapper à toutes ces souffrances inutiles et ces menages en bateau… Enfin, son instinct de survie se réveilla quelques secondes avant d'être littéralement transpercé par l'arme de son adversaire.

« NONONONONON Je retire ce que j'ai dis, Akutagawa, arrête ! »

« Boucle là, il est tant d'en finir avec toutes tes stupidités. » Répondit-il d'une voix rauque, la visage effacé sous toute cette pluie qui ruisselait toujours sur son corps. Il retenait son arme, mais pour combien de temps, combien de secondes ?

« Je t'en supplie, arrête, j'ai compris ! » Essaya l'argenté de plus belle. Le mafieux ne semblait pas apte à avoir un quelconque sens de l'humour ce soir-là. Si la situation dérapait, alors le coup serait fatal pour l'homme tigre.

« Tu ne comprends jamais rien, je ne te comprends pas, tes raisonnements n'ont absolument aucun sens. Fais tes adieux. »

« Je.. Non ! Mais bon dieu, écoute moi ! »

Trop tard, l'arme se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers lui et cette fois-ci, sans aucune pitié.

« Miaou. »

Akutagawa interrompit son attaque ; Atsushi ne l'avait jamais vu aussi déconcerté et fou de rage à la fois.

«….. Tu oses rire de la situation alors que tu t'apprêtes à perdre la vie ? On verra si tu miauleras encore une fois mort. Et dire que je perds mon temps avec l'absurdité de ton existence. Meure, idiot. »

« …A… Akutagawa… T.. Tu te trompes… » Marmonna l'argenté, ne pouvant s'empêcher de commencer à rigoler en se rendant compte de la scène plus qu'hilarante qui était en train de se dérouler.

Le brun n'en pouvait plus, il était à bout. Il luttait depuis le début de la soirée pour tenir debout sur ses deux jambes et chaque respiration qu'il prenait lui était douloureuse. Alors voir le visage de ce crétin de tigrou se contorsionner de rire lui était insupportable. Akutagawa avait bien plus important à faire de sa soirée, comme se faire un thé, s'écrouler dans son canapé, et espérer ne pas rendre l'âme la nuit qui suivrait.

« ….. Je me trompe de ne pas t'ôter la vie sur le champs, oui, c'est pour cela que je vais le faire de suit- » Enchaina le brun entre deux quintes de toux, le visage plus sombre que jamais.

« ….D-Derrière toi…. » Arriva à prononcer l'argenté tout en rigolant à en pleurer… Des larmes coulèrent même le long de ses joues tellement la scène était digne d'un film comique.

Et c'est sur cette phrase que le brun sursauta, sentant une petite chose venir se frotter à son mollet. Il fut si surpris sur le coup que Rashomon vint se reloger à sa place, Atsushi retombant au sol, toujours écroulé de rire. Il n'avait jamais autant rit de toute sa vie et ça lui fit un bien fou… Il venait d'oublier toute la peur qu'il venait de vivre il y a quelques instants, tout les soucis qui l'avait tourmenté depuis le début de la journée… Il en oublia même son passé sur le coup, en voyant… Cet adorable chaton tout trempé ronronner contre le mollet d'Akutagawa, qui, le regard complètement déconcerté, était pétrifié sur place.


End file.
